


eye eye eyes.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, they're dancing dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Looking into her eyes Dia wondered if Mari would ever grow up.





	eye eye eyes.

Mari was a fan of dancing, especially when it was at random situations. She’d always hug Dia from the back when she was cooking and start swinging her hips, or she’d just take her hand and twist her around, suddenly. Dia couldn’t pretend she disliked that. Maybe she was a fan of random dancing too.

This time Dia decided to take Mari by surprise. Dia wasn’t the smoothest sailor on the sea (as You liked to say even if she wasn’t one either) but she felt like maybe a little practice could change that. She grabbed Mari’s hand when she was watching a movie.

“Dance with me.” Dia said. She had felt clingier that day. Mari smiled. Her dumb and kitty-like smile made Dia feel fluffy inside. It sounded dumb but it was the truth, and even if she wanted to she’d never be able to deny it. Mari would always make her feel like a regular kid on a random Christmas morning.

“I was hoping you’d say that, Dia.” And they started. Mari was taking the lead and every time she did so it meant lots of jumping around, twisting until falling and most importantly eye contact. Lots of eye contact.

Due the choreography Mari was inventing it took three minutes dancing for Dia to start panting. She looked at Mari and she seemed to be as cheerful as ever, of course. It was Mari she was dancing with; her only true opponents when it came to stamina were Kanan and You, and those girls ran ten kilometers every day, to say the least.

 “You tired?” Mari asked. She made Dia twist.

“Not at all.” She knew Mari knew she was lying but she didn’t mind. Mari chuckled.

“Then let’s get this started.” And she jumped over the couch. She started improvising an Dia was worried they’d fall. She almost did so when Mari pulled on her arm. To prevent that from happening Mari hugged her. Looking into her eyes Dia wondered if Mari would ever grow up. They had graduated years ago and and had known each other for what seemed to be forever and Mari was still the same. She still smiled like an idiot and was reckless like her life depended on it. Looking into her eyes made Dia feel seventeen again. Dumb and free, a poetic memory. She couldn’t help but smile. Something about Mari’s eyes had to be magical. They always sparkled, and they always made Dia feel like sparkling too.

They looked at each other for a while. Dia wouldn’t have minded doing it all day. Then Mari kissed her.

“I love you, Dia.” She said. Dia smiled and tried not to look away; she was too in love and felt silly.

“I love you too, Mari-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt and based on what shindanmaker said (staring into each other's eyes). also the title is also the name of my favorite twice song though it has nothing to do with it lmao i couldn't help it sorry twice (also do check the song out it's rlly good). hope yall like this, see ya!!


End file.
